Hopeless Girl Lonely Boy
by Cinna-Bun-Lover13
Summary: Hinata is a hopeless girl who lost everything and only left is anger, hatred, and revenge. Sasuke is a lonely boy even though he has everything he asked for he just feels like no one understands him... Shes a Hopeless Girl and He's a Lonely Boy what would happened if these two people meet? Sorry for suckish sum but hope u like!
1. The day of the slaughtering

**Hina: Yosh! Cinna-Bun doesn't own anyting!**

**Sasu: If she did then would she be writing these fanfics?**

* * *

_The day of the slaughtering..._

_I was coming home from school and i was spending time with my friends. Ino had just got threw beating up naruto along with Sakura. I was laughing at the sight of naruto beaten to a bloody pulp and the two young girls angry as ever. Then i turned to my head to my brother Neji with TenTen and Lee. Neji and Lee are arguing while TenTen trying to calm the two angry boys down. I smiled then i noticed shikamaru, temari, gaara, and kankuro lying around staring at clouds then temari slapping shika for whatever he did and the boys laughing. Then i finally see my best friends Kiba and Shino. Kiba is playing with his new puppy Akamaru that his mom got for him, and Shino is just admiring bugs as usual. I finally walked over to Sai. I sat next to him smiling a smile that ill never forget."Hina-chan we got a lot of awkward friends huh?"said the boy who is staring at the view of our friends playing and arguing."Ya we do have a bunch of weird friends, but i never want to admit to or claim them as family!"i said laughing at what i just said. Then time had passed im in my room sleeping._

_I woke up from loud screaming outside. I got up and went to see what was going on. I first went out side, but what i saw wasn't a pleasant sight...I went to house to house. Every house i went into everyone was dead...my friends were dead...my cousins everyone. I finally went back home and i went to my parents room. When i opened the door the room was painted in blood. I saw my parents dead on the floor. I could tell that they put up a fight, but then i noticed that on the wall it said 'Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas Hinata!' I ran from the sight and into nejis room. His room was covered in blood too. I ran to my brother's body. He was barely alive and his eyes were getting more cloudy."H-Hinata-sama..."as the dying hyuuga boy said."Yes Neji-nii what is it?!"i said trying hard not cry as im seeing my brother dying in my arms."When you were first born on Christmas day...You was the best gift i had ever gotten then, i swore that i well protect you from harms way...but i guess i cant keep that promise huh? But Hinata i well always love you and i hope you'll never forget that and i bet our baby sister would've been just like you...Hinata-sama i guess i have to go now i love you so does Hanabi and our Parents...Goodbye hinata..."the hyuuga head tilt his head and his pearlish eyes went to a palish cloudy color."N-Neji please don't go...I need you please...just don't go you can't die know...you haven't carried out your dream...Our dream...Neji please wake back up..."I felt his body get colder in my hands and i felt tears come down my eyes and his face. I closed his eyes and went to the living room._

_Their was the killer of my clan...The man who didn't kill me...yet..."Why...Why did you kill them...WHY!" i said screaming with anger as tears rolled down my eyes. The man sighed and started to talk."Hinata...Hinata...Hinata...you won't get stronger like that well you now? Plus you don't have enough hatred to kill me...Actually you don't have any hatred until now...Well Hinata when the day comes i well see you soon and you may just be able to kill me who knows..."said the man sitting on the couch with a smirk on his face but it than turned into a smile."My Name is Pein and I killed your family and clan once you have enough hatred and anger than hell who knows you may just kill me..."said Pein who is now staring at me with his light purple eyes. "I well kill you i vow to kill you to what you did to my clan...my unborn sister...my parents...most of all my Brother...Pein you won't see it coming when i kill you...Make sure that you well remember this Sweet pure innocent face cause next time you won't see the same face..."I said staring back at him with hatred in my eyes. We stared at each other for a few more minutes until he got up and left. After that day i kept the place the same i left 30 minutes after he did then went to the hokages office to tell them what happened._

_Present Time..._

Then Years passed since that day i kept my distance from my friends and they soon forgot bout them but they haven't forgotten me. Then school was soon over and, i left the classroom without a word said to anybody. Im walking down the street passing the park into the hyuuga clan...It's so peaceful but silent...and lonely but, i got used to it and went into my house. I settled down my things and went to my room."Im home Everyone..."I said while looking at the picture of my family as i head to my room. I closed to the door and lay on my bed thinking of what to do next.

Soon i started to leave and started walking to the park with the lake. I'm taking a stroll in the park and im sitting in a tree near a lake. I seem so at peace here as if i been here plenty of times but some things just never clicked in my brain.

_Sasuke P.O.V_

I closed my eyes letting the gentle breeze blow on my face as i sit in the tree. As soon as i was bout to fall asleep i felt a presence by. I looked down to see a girl who is looking at her reflection the lake with a sad look on her face. She throws a kunai where i am sitting and i catch it."What are you doing here? And why are you spying on me?"she said with a harsh but sour tone."I was here before you got here i was up in the tree you just recently threw a kunai at. "I said handing back the kunai with a slight smirk on my face. "Well don't do it again by the way my name is Hinata i have a last name but i disowned myself from it so don't ask bout it..."she said as i stare into her eyes...which seemed so cold and hopeless, but i snapped out of glare and stared at my feet which i ended up stuttering again but, I had always hated that bout myself though."M-M-My n-name is S-Sasuke Uchiha It's N-Nice to meet you H-H-Hinata..."I said trying to smile my best, but the smile seem to fade away when i started to look in her eyes again well "stare" in her eyes again. When i stared into them they seemed so lost, emotionless, dark, and...hopeless like she just lost everything she had like all her happiness is gone forever..., but as i was daydreaming she started to walk away, and i snapped back into reality."W-Wait!Please ummm do you want to come over to my house?"i asked her while my bangs cover my face. She sighed and told me to lead the way. I smiled and grabbed her hand running to my house.

_Hinata P.O.V_

'Why did i agree to this?! This boy may just be a distraction to me but one day wont hurt though i guess just this once..."i thought to myself as sasuke leading me the way to his house. "Were here!This is my house!"he said with a big grin on his face which made him looked kind of stupid. "Mom!Dad!I'VE BROUGHT A FRIEND HOME!" yelled sasuke."Oh Hello there and whats your name miss?!"said a pretty woman with long dark raven blue hair with a smile on her face. "Um my name is Hinata. It's nice to meet you"I said waving but not smiling back. "Honey who did sasuke bring this time?Hmm? Oh what's your name?"said a tall man with short black hair who just stared at me waiting for an answer."Her name is Hinata sweetie. now come and help me in the kitchen!"Said sasukes mother as she pulled his dad in the kitchen."Well it was nice to meet you Hinata"said both of them while going in the a while we bumped into a guy who looked like a lot like sasuke."Hmmm...?I've never seen you before are you sasukes girlfriend...?"said the older boy who is staring at me curiously."N-NO!SHES MY FRIEND!AND HER NAME IS HINATA!"said a blushing sasuke screaming at the older boy."Well ok then...Oh my name is Itatchi sasuke's older brother its nice to meet you...i guess..."said Itatchi walking away with something in his hand, but i didn't get a clear look at it so i just pushed it aside.

We soon finally made it to his room, which i have to say is pretty neat around here though...Time had passed and i noticed the time. We really haven't talked, but he told me things i just nodded and didn't say a word."I have to go now its getting late...so ummm bye i guess..."i said getting up and heading to the door until i was pulled back by sasuke. I got a bit of annoyed when he grabbed my hand, but i tried not to show it."A-Anoooo you can stay f-for d-d-dinner if you w-want..."said sasuke who is stuttering but looking down so i wouldn't see his face. I sighed and stayed.

Sasuke mom yelled that dinner was ready soon i was grabbed by the wrist and dragged out of sasukes room. When we got to the kitchen i was a bit annoyed again since sasuke just grabbed me then dragged me to the kitchen."Oh Hinata your staying for dinner too? Is it ok with your parents?"said when she noticed that i was still here."...Yes its ok with my parents...they are sort of used to me coming home a little late..."i said clinching my hands into fists and looking down at the ground."Well as long they know that your ok..."said with worry in her voice. I thought to myself why did i even agreed to doing this...i mentally scolded myself for what i have done. Then itatchi had snapped me out of my thoughts."Oh your staying well this is going to be a wonderful dinner..." itatchi said while sitting down not looking at me. I was pretty much annoyed but it was hard to tell since no one could really tell if i was even happy or sad. Time passed and i finished eating. I thanked for the food then left. I finally got home, I then took a shower, changed and went straight to sleep. I soon started to fade into a deep sleep but, i remembered that only one more month until that day...the day i hate...after a while i fell asleep. When i woke up i did what i had to do ate breakfast and i told everyone goodbye.

_Sasuke P.O.V_

As soon as i get to school my fangirls started screaming my name i started to hide since i don't like to be under all that attention. When i was hiding i soon saw Hinata walking by and her fan boys were calling out to her i could tell she was annoyed by them and kept walking. I soon got out my hiding spot and went to class. I noticed hinata sitting in the back but not too far to see the board. I took a seat a three rows in front of her. Time passed and it was time for lunch. I went to my friends and sat with them outside under a tree, then i turned over to see hinata going somewhere off."So i see you met hina-chan..."said sai who is sitting next to me looking down so i wont see his face."Y-Ya i meet her yesterday she stayed over for dinner..."i said almost stuttering at the sentence."It's best...If you just forget bout her...Sasuke or you may end up hurt..."said sai still not looking at me. I went to my thoughts and thought why Sai said that...did hinata know sai, naruto, ino, sakura, and the rest of them? Or did they had a recent incident that they have not told me bout? I was interrupted by the grunts of naruto who recently got punched by ino."Don't you dare compare me to that **_GIRL_**ever again...cause WE ARE **_NOTHING_** ALIKE!"yelled ino who had a bit of sadness in her anger. Then i started to think bout the _girl_ ino keeps saying other than her name and naruto keep using _her_ when he is talking bout ino...and not use the girl name. I thought if all of this led up to Hinata that got ino mad and how ino in some ways had resemble hinata when they were young. I pushed those thoughts out and started to eat the lunch my mother packed for me.

As im walking to the training grounds to eat then train i noticed sasuke with his friends. They all looked so familiar like i know all them too well...i knew their names, but i never spoke to them sense i did keep my distance to all my friends when i was little even to my childhood friend. I had only 1 goal which was Get stronger to kill Pein...I often think bout what he told me that night the night of the death of the Hyuuga clan. I grinded my teeth and my hands soon turned to fists. I punched a near by tree leaving the tree tumbling down side ways. My face is covered by my bangs, and im staring at my feet hating this skirt im wearing. I kept scolding myself when i tried to cry. I keep telling myself that i cannot cry no more if i want to kill him. Time passed and i finished my lunch. I was soon training for more power. I punched a boulder and it smashed into tiny pebbles. I frowned and kicked a tree. The tree broke in half, but no good. I still needed more power if i wanted to kill Pein.

I threw a kunai at the bushes where i sensed someone behind them."Well Well the Icy-Sunshine is in a great mood as usual..."said a boy with red hair standing next to a blonde with a familiar hair style. I sighed and turned to face the two boys."What do you want Sasori and Deidra? What does HE want..."i said staring at them emotionlessly. " Now Now icy-sunshine that's no way to speak to your friends know is it? Well we just came to say hi that's all and, i see you meet Sasuke Uchiha and his elder brother Itatchi Uchiha?"said deidra who is smiling his silly smile."...What matter does it make?"i said getting annoyed that they were spying on me...AGAIN!"Well its best if you stay away from sasuke or you may just get unwanted bonds with this useless boy...and he may just become a distraction to you goal...You do want to kill Pein...right icy-sunshine?"said sasori who smile turned into a frown. I sighed and left. They knew what that meant they've stalked me since that day...I headed back to the school trying to avoid everyone at all costs...

* * *

**Welp i hope u enjoy ^^ ill post the 2nd chpter up soon**


	2. Goodbye

**Innerself: Cinna-Bun doesn't own Naruto if she did do yah think she would be writing these horrible fanfics?**

**Me: Why u so mean?! God! Well i hope you enjoy~**

* * *

_Goodbye..._

Months pasts and the chunin exams had went and passed by too. We were already formed in teams during those past months...But i was i paired up with Ino Yamanaka and Sasuke Uchiha...they are very strong but they are still weaklings to me! Ino is my rival/best friend/sister. I never want to admit that my team is like family or else something bad may just happened...But anyways what deidra and sasori told me did come true like _sasuke_ getting his curse mark from Orichimaru, and he started to go berserk of the power which took over him...When i had seen that sasuke broke that guy arms then almost killed the other guy i had somewhat had lost my mind and kinda had made him come back to normal...everyone was surprised even myself, sasori, and deidra! But what got me thinking that ino kept making me go shopping with her. She said i wear too much black and all i wear is pants and a shirt.

I had never really noticed that but once she pointed it out i noticed, but i really didn't care much bout it since i truly hate skirts and other things like that. I really don't think how girls like to wear make-up and other things i find it very pointless actually. When i look at them with all that make-up it disgust me on how far and slutty they are willing to look for boys...It truly does disgust me how they think of them self so lowly if it wasn't for certain women we wouldnt have rights! But what ino pointed out that i always wear something black which is a black shirt, pants, shorts, or caprices and i would always wear a black jacket with a symbol on it. I just sighed from what she told me and walked away with my hands in my jacket. I soon had got home and sasori and deidra is their,"Hey Icy-Sunshine welcome home we got more important things to tell you!"said deidra smiling at me when i came inside the house. I sighed and began to talk,"What is it and what do you bakas want to tell me this time?"i said while putting my stuff down not looking at them."Sasuke well soon leave the village for more power and to control this power. Why? Because he wants his father to be proud of him to appreciate him. For him to notice him like his truly wants to surpass his brother and truly get his father to notice him. For his brother he well join us so he will be visiting us for meeting and other things."said sasori staring at me as i sat down on the couch.I nodded as i consume this new information.

_With Sasuke..._

I then go up to my room and rest for a bit since i just came from with the gang and i hear ino screaming which means that naruto pissed her off badly and sakura is holding her back from killing naruto. I smiled and started to think bout that day when i almost completely lost control of my body,when hinata started to act so... weird like...

_Flashback_

"Ino shut-up dammit you're giving me a damn headache with all your fucking whining!"said hinata who is very annoyed by ino who is complaining bout the exam."But this is taking forever! And were not going fast enoughhhhhhhhh! We need to hurry before were the last ones!"said ino in a whining voice. I sighed and kept on walking while hinata and ino is arguing. I ended up resting so i could wait for the other two. While im waiting i felt a presence by and got in my fighting stance.

I heard a chuckle coming by and it made my stomach upset which made me want to puke badly."Will Will Will isn't this Ssssasuke Uchiha? who brother is...Itatchi Uchiha?"said Orichimaru with a smile on his face. I was very surprised when he first appeared in front of me."What cat got your tongue Sssssasuke?"said orichimaru chuckling witch made my stomach even more upset."W-What do you want f-f-from m-m-me?"i said stuttering still surprised."You will sssssoon figure it out...Ssssssasuke..."said orichimaru as he bit my shoulder leaving a curse mark their. I screamed on the top of my lounges which hinata and ino heard cause when they came he was already gone."I-Im fine you guys..."i said trying to stand up while my hand is over my left shoulder.

"Then hurry up we are almost their"hinata said with an emotionless/bitter voice as had passed without us saying a word and we soon had met up with all the other teams,soon assassins had come and next thing you know the curse mark started to act up. Black markings came over my face and their were purple chakra swirling around me. I was soon battling both of the ninjas while everyone was watching surprised as what was everyone was knocked out by the time that this was happening. Then i soon broke one of the ninjas arm and was attacking the other ninja when i was finished with him.

I had almost killed the 2nd ninja until hinata did something."SASUKE DONT YOU DARE KILL HIM YOUR BETTER THAN THAT! YOUR STRONGER THAN THIS YOU KNOW YOU ARE SO PLEASE STOP OR I WELL NEVER EVER FORGIVE YOU PLEASE JUST STOP please...sasuke...just please stop..."said hinata who is yelling at me while crying then she ran over and hugged me tightly while crying very hard. I had soon stopped and i guess apart of me wasn't fully consumed by the power and i was surprised to hear hinata crying, because no one could ever tell how she was feeling cause she was so...distant from everyone around her even me...I then hugged her back until she stopped crying. I had wiped away her tears and i smiled. She then soon gave me the most rarest smile that i would probably never forget because it was so beautiful like she wasn't fully into the darkness or looked like their was a girl who was full of joy, happiness, light, and everything she would seem to be like her very own opposite.

_flashback ended_

i soon then noticed the time then started to go home.I say hi to my parents and my brother and went up to my room and i ate took a shower and went to bed.

_~Next morning~_

Im walking to school and i had passed by the Hyuuga Clan...I had heard that they were slaughtered at least 3 days before Christmas and the killer only let 1 hyuuga lived. I start to wonder if Hinata was a hyuuga cause i heard that they had pearlash like eyes but i never really saw a hyuuga before so i could only infer bout it. Soon at school i see hinata it looks like she is bout to go to the training grounds, but i decided to follow her today for some reason...Im hiding behind a bush watching her train. I lowered my chakra to a point were you cant sense me.

As i was watching hinata it looked like she was very strong for her age, and she had always had put her hair in a pony-tail since her hair is now at her shoulders. I was amazed how strong hinata was but my thoughts were disturbed by a kunai. I guessed hinata was very strong that she could sense me even with my chakra this low."Im coming out im coming out..."i said while getting out of the bushes."Didnt i tell you to never ever spy on me again Uchiha?"said hinata with anger in her voice."I know but i couldn't help but to follow you today!"i said trying to explain myself she did what she would always do; walk away as we knew what she was thinking or what her body language was saying.

Hours passed and it was time to go home. I was walking with my friends as always and they are talking up a storm as always...I turned my head to hinata who is walking by herself. Later months has pasted and i soon decided that i would take on Orichimarus offer since my brother decided to join the Akastuki which made me very fucking pissed at that day it wasn't the only day i was saying my goodbyes to Konoha.

_With Hinata..._

Its night-time and Sasori and Deidra had told me the thing that i was aching to know. They had told me bout a week ago, and i finally made up my mind and i soon remembered what they told me**_._**_"Hinata we were only the people from the __Akastuki that visit you because of the note that your brother Neji gave us before Pein tried to kill had said that we need to promise to watch over you, and protect you and make sure you well meet your goal and always support you in you have to train her for her full potential and best so she can carry out this goal. don't let my Hina-chan get__ weak like all the other people cause i know she well become the most strongest Kunochi out of all Konoha."said sasori as he read the note that he carried around._

So they knew that pein well kill all the hyuuga clan expect for me, so i accepted there offer and i am soon packing so we can go to their secret hideout with all the other akastuki members expect for their leader...Him.I was leaving at night-time leaving my headband at inos dresser. I still had remembered our fight at the waterfall, our most deadliest battle ever and it was our last until next was covering the leaf village symbol like the ones the akastuki members wear around them so people know who they walking at the Konoaha gate and i saw Sasuke their too,I was surprised he took up on the offer.A smirked grew on my face and we soon started to talk."So this is it huh Sasuke?"i said staring at him with a smirk on my face.

"I guess so Hinata, i hope we can see each other we both will be strong but you will be stronger than you are know maybe invincible ..Just maybe"said sasuke as he stares into my eyes. I could tell he was very serious bout this and meant every word. I smirked then smiled"Well sasuke i guess this Goodbye...and My full Name is Hinata Hyuuga and im the last of the Hyuuga,The leader of the The Akastuki Memeber Pein killed them and i well soon will take my revenge on him for what he did."i said smiling at him and soon walking away._'I well see you soon but you should know one thing i well change and i want you to remember how i looked from this day on until we meet again...Uchiha/Hyuuga' __thought sasuke and hinata as they part ways leaving the leaf village and all the memories behind them...as they said their Goodbyes to their beloved village..._


	3. We meet again

**Innerself: Yosh! Cinna doesn't own anything if she did then would u rlly think she wuld write crappy fanfics?**

**Me: Im not even gonna respond to that .**

**Innerself: You just did dumbass**

**Me: SHUT UP! hope u enjoy~**

* * *

_We meet again..._

_Years had passed and Hinata also Sasuke has been missing for at least 3 years. Everyone is searching for them especially ino and naruto. Hinata was trained by everyone in the akastuki expect for Pein of course she wants to kill him. Hinata became a very strong ninja she can even kill Tsunade, Orichimaru, and many more. She have been given missions from Sasori and Deidra from time to time. On the other hand Sasuke have also became strong but not as strong as Hinata. Hinata can easily defeat him though. Sasuke never really changed, and he didn't take anybody life for that matter. He knew Orichimaru plan on taking his body but he pretended not to know bout it...yet. He also got sent on missions, but if it was a killing mission he would not kill them. He knew for sure he could never take a life for no reason. But anyways Hinata now fight with twin swords and Sasuke only fights with a sword. Hinata is now walking in the forest training for more strength._"dammit im still not strong enough to kill HIM!"said hinata who is wearing a shirt that reveals a little of her chest and some pants. Hinata hair is now long it's all the way to her waist,but it is now in a pony-tail so it well not get in her way. Hinata went back to training for more power, however Sasuke is somewhat not too far from is with his new team_ Juugo,Karin,and Suigestsu_.

_With Sasuke..._

"SUIGESTSU SHUT THE HELL UP!"said karin who is yelling at suigestsu for messing with her."No you shut up 4-eyes!"yelled suigestsu who is arguing with karin."_Why don't both of you guys shut the fuck up!_"said Juugo who is getting annoyed by the two idiots. They both stopped arguing but gave each other glares. _They remind me so much of naruto and ino..._sasuke had sighed and then felt someone near by. He motioned them to hide with him, and he activated his sharigian. It was a girl training in the woods, but sasuke felt as he knew her from somewhere. Next thing you know everyone was trapped in ice."Who are you guys..."said a very sour, harsh, and emotionless voice. Sasuke _knew_ this voice, it was Hinata's voice. _The last hyuuga..._sasuke had thought."_H-Hinata...H-Hyuuga?I-Is t-that y-you?_"said sasuke stuttering again...he really did hated he stuttered when he's trying to be serious. Hinata was surprised and she started to call out his name."_Sasuke Uchiha?_"said hinata coming out of her hiding spot, but then she smirked."So it is you...I should have known since you're the only person who knows bout my last name other than the hokage and anbu.."said hinata as she stared at sasuke observing his growth."And who are these people behind you? Your new team i assume?"said hinata walking closer to them."Ya The guy with orange hair is Juugo, the guy that looks not-human is Suigestsu, and the red-head with glasses is Karin."said sasuke still having his sharigian on."Hmm...I guess i can let you guys go for now..."said hinata as the ice soon began to melt off of them."So what brings you out here Hinata?"said sasuke deactivating the sharigian_."Hn...i was training but i have to go now...see you again...Sasuke Uchiha..."_said hinata as she i looked into her eyes for the first time again...they were more consumed by the dark, more consumed by more power, revenge, and more...hopeless...sasuke then started to continue to walk to where they were going without answering anyone questions.

_With Hinata..._

_Hn it was great to see sasuke again he have grown alot...Well he did get stronger i can tell but, when i looked into his eyes it was more lonelier than before...Wait what im i thinking bout? _Hinata began to scold herself for thinking bout someone so weak as herself. She had left all her bonds to Konoha on the day she left."Oh your back from training?"said deidra who is looking at hinata."Hn..."said hinata ignoring deidra."Well that means you ran into somebody if you're ignoring me then...who was it this time..._Hinata..."_said deidra smiling a sly smile. Hinata had stopped walking since this was the first time since deidra called her by her name_."It was Sasuke Uchiha Itatchi's younger brother..."_said hinata as she turned around to look at deidra then to itatchi who is surprised."How is he Hinata?"said itatchi who was able to get some words out."He was ok...he had gotten stronger...and his looks change but not his personality if you want to know..."said hinata who is know walking to her room. Itatchi had just stood their processing the information that hinata had told him. _So little brother...your stronger i hope we can meet again soon..._thought itatchi as he went outside.

Lets check up on Konoah!~

"Na-Ru-Tooooooooooooooooooo!"yelled ino as she ran to him. As naruto looked at Ino he noticed that she changed her appearance, and he grew a bit taller than her."Oi! Ino you've changed! Did _they_ come back yet?"whispered naruto as he hugged ino back."N-No..., and thanks its good to see you after 3 yrs..."said ino whispering back."Come on ill take you to Tsunade"said ino grabbing narutos hand. Awwww thats nice! Naruto is back so ya...lets go back to the two main people at hand here!

_With Sasu~_

"Sasukeeeeeee-kuuuuuun!~"said karin as she is lingers over sasuke arm. Sasuke had got out of her gripped and began to run off. Even though he had grown and he knows karin is like a fan-girl he still runs away from them."You see what you did 4-eyes! You made him runaway again!"said suigestsu. Then karin yelled back at suigestsu next thing you know they are arguing."Such idiots..."said juugo and sighed of frustration. Then he headed to look for sasuke to see where he is. _DAMMIT...i ran away again...now i don't even know where the hell i am! thought sasuke as he jumping from tree to tree._"I'll stop here then..."said sasuke as he stopped in the middle of the forest_."Sasuke is that...you?"_said a familiar voice.

Sasuke soon then started to look around the forest,then he activated his gasped at who had called his name_,"I-Itatchi..."_said sasuke as he walked closer to him."Then it is you..."said itatchi who is also walking to him."W-Why..."said sasuke as his sharigian faded away and he is now in front of his brother."Why what little brother?"said itatchi studying his appearance "Why did you leave me alone..."said sasuke as he looked down at the ground trying not to cry."Because...Because i couldn't bare it anymore...the way father wanted me to do more...be more stronger i couldn't take it no more..."said itatchi who is hugging sasuke."T-Then why didn't you tell me...Then why did you leave me all alone.."said sasuke between sobs as he hugged his older brother."Sasuke just let it all out...and I'm sorry..."said itatchi as he patted his younger brother back for comfort. At least a Half Hour past and sasuke finally calmed down."Well you go back to Konoah soon sasuke?"said itatchi as he stopped hugging his brother."Not until you go back Itatchi i don't want to go back without you..."said sasuke as he stared into his brothers eyes."Ok then...I have to go now..I well see you soon...Little Brother..."said Itatchi as he disappeared deep into the forest."Hey sasuke! Come on karin and Suigestsu is probably wondering where you are now so lets hurry back."said juugo once he finally caught up to nodded and they started to walk back to the other two.

_With Hina..._

"_ICY-SUNSHINE!"yelled sasori. _I came out of my room wearing my black hoodie and some shorts with my hair down."What the hell do you want sasori?"i said staring at him as he rudely interpreted my thoughts."Lunch is finish if your hungry you can eat now if you want."said sasori as he smiled at me. I sat down and began to eat,"Is their any missions you want me to do?"i said getting ready to eat."Hmmm lets see...OH that Uzumaki kid is back and we all know he is determined to bring sasuke back and possibly you for one of his friends what was her name again...she had deidras hair style..."said sasori as he thinking of her name."...Ino Yakamana..."i said as her name bring back memories..."Ya her but no missions for today!"said sasori as he told me some new bout my rival. I well make sure that me and ino well have our battle...since we both should have gotten strong over these past years. I finished lunch and went back into my room. I sat down on my bed and started to dance into my thoughts. _Is ino still trying to bring me back...how long well they try to do this? Well they do the same for sasuke too? But i haven't accomplished my goal...yet.. dammit what im i going to do! i had let out a frustrating small scream and laid back in my bed_. I suddenly started to fall asleep, then i noticed that i won't have much time to kill Pein know...since i still needs more power to kill him...after that i soon had fell asleep...

~_Hinatas Dream~_

_"Hey Hinata-sama over here!"said neji who is running and smiling at hinata."Neji-nii come back here!"said young hinata who is chasing after her onii-chan."GOTCHA!"said hinata as she tackled neji and giggled."Ya i guess you did hinata..!"said neji as he rubbed hinatas head and smiling."Neji-onii-chan well you ever leave me?"said hinata as she sat next to neji."Of course not!I would protect you with my life and i well make sure nobody well ever hurt you hina-chan!"said neji smiling his best smile. Hinata had hugged neji tight and started to cry of joy."Thank you neji *sniff* i also promise that i well protect you with my life!"said hinata as she looked up at neji with a smile with tears in her eyes."Come on let's go back to mom and dad ok hina?"said neji grabbing hinatas hand and running to there house."Oh hey there you two!"said their mom hugging two young children hugged their mom back and smiled as they did so."I love you mom..."said hinata as she hugged her mom with all her weeks past and hinatas birthday was coming soon and it was the day that hinata hated to remember...Hinata know see her younger self in her house crying over her brothers dead body so much as she hugged his lifeless body tight...she knew that she well miss him dearly more than her parents...cause neji her onii-kun had promised to never leave her side until the day he died, and they had a dream together...they wanted both become the most strongest ninjas in Konoha and become the most strongest ANBU...That was their dream...but it was crashed into bits on that horrified day..._

Hinata was crying in her sleep as that memory of a dream came back to her sleep and she had let out a terrible scream yelling out nejis name...which did bothered the people in the house,"_ICY-SUNSHINE IS EVERYTHING OK?"yelled sasori and deidra but notice that hinata is sleep crying...again. _Deidra sighed and sat next to her comforting in her sleep,as he did that sasori was soothing her.

_with Sasuke_

_he couldn't get hinata out of his mind,after their recent why can't i stop thinking bout her...? She just changed so much...i just want to comfort her...i want to be their for her...she just seem so hopeless...like she just lost everything around her and she build millions of walls so no one could ever get close to her she seem so alone...thought sasuke as he is walking back to orichimarus. DAMNIT WHY IM I THINKING BOUT HER LIKE THIS?__! sasuke had let out a frustrated sigh_."Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?"said karin with a worried look on her nodded and kept walking in silence and went back into his the other hand Karin was desperately worried bout sasuke and why is he acting so strange after they met that girl Hinata Hyuuga the last hyuuga...Dont tell me that MY sasuke-kun loves THAT?! thought karin as she was trying to figure out why sasuke was acting so just sighed and kept walking.

_In Konoah...~_

"Hey Naruto have you seen hinata or sasuke while you were away?"said ino as they are walking to the hokages office."No...but i havent given up on finding sasuke though..."said naruto looking down at the ground."Oh...i wish we really know where they were..."said ino with worrieness in her voice."Dont worry ino i know we will find them!"said naruto trying to cheer up himself and smiled back and felt better had soon made it back to the hokage office but they had run into shikamaru."Naruto is that you?!"said shika with a surprised face."SHIKAMARU!"said naruto hugging shika and smiling."Its good to see you naruto when you get back?"said shika hugging him back."Just a couple of minutes ago..."said naruto letting go of had talked for a bit and soon they walked into Tsunades office."Hey Grandma!"said naruto with a big goofy grin."Huh?Naruto is that you?"said tsunade looking up at the fully grown naruto."The one and only!"said naruto still smiling his goofy grin."Its good to see you naruto!"said tsuande hugging talked over things and soon they had found sai and many others he went back to training and other things that he would usually do

~_Bout 5 weeks later~_

Its been 5 weeks since naruto had gotten back and he have gotten a few lower rank missions...then tsunade gave him a mission where he get to search for sasuke and possibly hinata."Naruto since your team is short and since kakashi-sensei is the hospital you well be given another on his name is yamato he is from anbu but he well be replacing kakashi until he is fully all you need is two more teammates..."said Tsunade looking at naruto and nodded and searched for two more teammates. They almost asked everyone expect for sakura and sai."HEY SAKURA! CAN YOU JOIN ME AND NARUTOS TEAM?!"said ino running towards sakura nodded and all they needed is to see if sai can join them."Oi! Sai can you join me and inos team?"said naruto patting his back."Hmmm...Sure i can naruto!"said sai giving him a fake smile like all always. They met up at tsuandes office and she gave them their mission.

_With hina~_

Hinata is in her usual outfit. A black hoodie with the hyuuga crescent on the back and some shorts. As hinata is walking she senses familiar closed her eyes and she activated her could see an orange chakra, a yellow one, a pink one, grey one,and a brownish one. She opened her eyes and whispered the names,_"Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yakamana, Sakura Haruno, Sai, and ANBU Yamato..."_said hinata with a low voice and a wide smirk on her deactivated her byakugan and lowered her chakra so they wouldn't notice her their."NARUTOOOOO! YOU BAKA!"yelled ino as she punches other three sighed and yamato had asked,"Did they always acted like this?"said yamato and Sakura nodded with the same expression as Yamato,"I think we are almost close to Orichimarus lair...just a few more miles but if we pick up the pace we probably be their in bout an hour."said yamato. Soon they picked up the pace and were closer to the lair. Hinata had followed them cause she had a bone to pick with Orichimaru...

_Bout 30 mins later~_

Bout at least 30 mins they were had run into trouble and were fighting Kabuto."Damnit...!"said naruto in a low eyes were red and the whiskers had thicken."Uh Oh...It looks like _He's _up..."said Kabuto thing you know a big explosion had happened and the top of the hideout was gone. On top was sasuke and his teammates next to him."DAMNIT CAN YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!"yelled suigestsu annoyed by their battle as he tried to sleep."Suigestsu _hush_...Hmmm is that you guys?!"said sasuke looking at sai, naruto, ino, and sakura. They were all shocked. They were all staring at him and the others."S-Sasuke..."muttered out sakura as if she was afraid to speak."Humph looks like we have company..."said karin looking at them with a smirk._"Damn looks like Orichimaru isn't here..."_said a bitter, sour, and emotionless soon as they started to look for who said that they all were half-frozen in ice."_Hinata..."said sasuke hissing her name._"H-Hinata...?"said ino shocked when he heard her say hinatas name."The one and Only _Sasuke...-kun!~"_said hinata with a sly smirk on her face. Ino was examining hinatas noticed that her hair grew all the way to her thighs, she had a black jacket with the hyuuga sign on the back, and some shorts."_What are you doing here?!"_yelled karin trying to break free. Hinata turned to karin with a glare, which made her very frightened since she suddenly was standing in mid-air looking at her in her eyes."_What do you mean what im doing here? Im looking for Orichimaru...So don't question me ever again...Karin." _said hinata was too annoyed. Karin was too scared to say anything back so she just stood their frozen. Next thing you know hinata was in front of ino smiling at her."Its nice to see you again..._Ino..."_said hinata examining her."H-Hinata..."said ino which it seemed that's all she could say since she was still shocked."We still need to have our battle remember Ino?"said hinata touching her cheek. Ino her had gotten serious and that meant that she did remembered. Hinata had smirked,"Well looks like we all gonna have a battle here...and _now..._"said hinata decided that everyone wants to fight she took her jacket off tied it around her waist, put her hair in a pony-tail, and got ready."Everyone ready to fight?"said hinata making this a determined but forced took everyone serious faces as a yes. She had set everyone free. It was _Hinata Vs Ino, Sakura Vs Karin, Sai vs Juugo and Suigestsu, Sasuke vs Naruto, and Yamato vs Kabuto. _They were all fighting each other harshly and did not hold anything back.

~_2 hours later~_

_Dammit__ she have gotten faster and stronger i can barely get a scratch on her! thought ino as she is breathing heavily._"Hn...Looks like this is getting no where and i should've have been back by now..."said hinata with a sad look on her face with not a single sweat drop on her or barely cuts."Will i see you soon..._Ino..."_said hinata with a smirk as she is bout to finish ino activated her byakugan and put one of her swords up. Hinata did some fast hand signs that anyone couldn't even see! Next thing you know something is surrounding hinata and her chakra flows out it is mixed purple and black. Hinata voice suddenly changes and she says,"_The Caged Bird..."_said hinata as her voice changed into a deep low eyes changed into pure blackness. Her eyes opened fast and everyone was so shocked that they stopped fighting and looked at body was surrounded by her chakra and she soon had a sycth she had cut ino. Ino skin colored changed and she was sent into a deep she started to stab her in her stomach. Hinata changed back and disappeared, leaving a half dying ino with everyone burden."_We have to go NOW!_"yelled naruto as tears came down. He had picked up ino and started to run back to Konoah as fast as possible leaving everyone behind.'We will continue this some other time...Lets go sakura and sai!"said yamato trying to catch up to naruto. _She have gotten too strong for me...we have to wait longer...so i can make her come back with me to Konoah with Itatchi...thought sasuke as he sat on the floor. _Hinata was in the hideout resting."Hey their Icy-Sunshine..."said sasori sitting next to her."What the hell do you want..."said hinata annoyed as usual."We heard that you almost killed your _best friend/sister/rival Ino..._"said sasori looking at did not answer back but just simply sitting their."Ill take that as a yes..."said sasori slightly chuckling. But the one thing that hinata had ended up thinking bout is that if she lost sasori and deidra the same way as she lost neji...she wouldn't have been the same...cause they were all they had as for family wise but she never wanted to admit that since they are apart of the Akastuki. Hinata did not know why she ended up thinking of this but, hinata acted different towards deidra and sasori. She could cry, smile a real smile, and treat them as family. Hinata had ended up silently crying and sasori noticed and hugged her as if she was reading her mind."I _Promise Hinata that i well protect you...no matter what me and deidra even if we have to die the same way as your family..."said sasori hugging her. _The only time they will use her real name instead of her nickname in a situation like this or when they try to get her in hinatas mind she was crying for a few reasons._ 1. She had almost killed the most dearest person to her, 2. She missed her family too much,and 3. She wish that Sasori and Deidra well never leave her alone ever again. _Hinata did not try to stop the tears but, she did cried until she fell she fell asleep she was thinking that _She well meet Pein, Ino, and Sasuke again even if it's the last thing she'll do..._


	4. Why

**Innerself: Cinna still isn't talking to me and compeletely ignoring me**

**Me: Damn straight you got that right!**

**Innerself: HA! Just made you talk to me!**

**Me: Grrr...I own nothing hope you enjoy! *attacks my innerself***

**Innerself: AHHHHH!**

* * *

_Why...?_

_Its been a couple of months since The recent meet with Hinata and Sasuke. Ino and Naruto have been training very hard increasing tier strength so they can beat Hinata and Sasuke. While Hinata and Sasuke both grew stronger and a lot faster. They both had their recent encounters with one another or with naruto and ino. Hinata is on a mission, and it's a very brutal mission so she have to be very careful. Damn...WHY THE HELL IS SO COMPLICATED! thought hinata as she growled in frustration. Soon she made it pass the guards and finally into the palace."_Hn...Sound asleep huh?"said hinata as she got her sword out just when she's bout to kill the man."_H-Hello...?"_said a child from the door. Hinata turned around and looked at the person who said that. She noticed a boy who looked around nejis age when he was little and a little girl when hinata was bout her age. Hinata was bout to kill these children parents for their own personal reasons. Then hinata remembered her past then walked towards them. She got to the young boys height and patted his head and gave him one of her rare smiles."Hey...Whats your name?"said hinata in a soft low tone whisper."My name is Keiko...and this is my little sister Nizomi...Please tell me what are you doing?"said keiko looking at her with worry and fear in his eyes while holding his sister who is holding on tight to him."Im...Sorry for what im bout to do...but when i do this promise me that you well never ever become a person like me who is bitter, sour, and who locked up all their emotions away for a very personal reason...Ok? And always protect your sister nizomi...always..."said hinata with a faint smile. Keiko nodded and hinata got up and told them to look away for what she's bout to do is something that she doesn't want them to see at all. Hinata for the 1st time couldn't kill these kids parents, but she then thought bout it for a while. _Do i want to do this...its a mission i cannot back down a mission...i never did and never will...but Keiko and Nizomi...they well not have parents anymore...No i cannot think bout this right know I HAVE TO DO THIS! hinata debated this for a few more mins then she slighted both of their throats clean. Hinata soon hugged the two kids then disappeared in thin air leaving a girl crying. Damnit!I never hesitated on a kill before...but why know...? The young boy...he reminded so much of neji...and the little girl...she looked as strong as me when i was bout her age...Hinata sighed and went into the house and rested in her room._

_~With Sasuke~_

_Its been a while since the last time i saw hinata...I well bring her back for ino if it's the last thing i do...thought sasuke as he in his room staring at the ceiling,_"Sasuke we have a mission in a few..so get ready..."said suigestsu as he looked at sasuke wondering what he was doing."Ok...I'll get ready soon..."said sasuke still not looking at sugestsu. Suigestsu left and went to get ready for the mission.

_Bout 10 mins later...~_

Bout 10 mins past and everyone was waiting for Kabuto to tell them bout the mission."OK so everyone here right?"said kabuto looking around. Everyone nodded and kabuto continued."OK this mission involves you going to Konoah undercover...We need information bout them so we can plan for this upcoming counter war that well happen in a year or 2..."said kabuto looking around to see if everyone understood. Kabuto continued on and they soon left and headed for Konoah."So how are we going to do this Sasuke?"said karin looking at sasuke as they are walking to Konoah.

_With Sasu...~_

"First off we need some disguises, 2nd we need to use some other names until we got what we need...and 3rd we need some headbands."said Sasuke thinking this out carefully so that they wont be making a mistake."But first we need to find someone who knows a jutsu that can change our appearance..."said sasuke thinking of someone who can do this type of he remembers that _Hinata_ have a jutsu that changes her appearance. He remembers from his past experiences in their junin years,so he set out to find Hinata so they can at least _try_ and help the other hand sasuke had ended up running away from the group do to his shyness of getting a lot of attention from his fan girls which means Karin is making him very uncomfortable and shy. When sasuke did this for the 10th time...he had ran into someone."Oof...G-Gomen..."said sasuke as he fell to the ground."...Hn...Dont worry bout it.._Sasuke-kun..."_said the voice in front of him. Sasuke was a little surprised who he ran into then he got up and looked at the person in their eyes."_Hinata..._I have a favor to ask you..."said sasuke as he stared into her eyes."What is it?"said hinata taking up the offer of his favor."I need you to change me and my team appearance for a mission in Konoah...so i remembered you're the only one who knows how to do that so well you help?"said sasuke looking down at his feet when he finally noticed he was staring at hinata."What is it for me...?"said hinata as she was thinking bout the offer."I-I'll do whatever you want..."said sasuke unwillingly saying the idea. Sasuke knew hinata and he knew that hinata wouldn't do anything for you until you do whatever she wants you to."Hn...Fine i well.."said hinata smirking. She then summoned the rest of his teammates and did the jutsu.

"Their when people see you they well think that your somebody else even in each other eyes expect for mines..."said Hinata as she finished the jutsu."I well give you your names..."continued Hinata."Sasuke you well be Kimiko..."said hinata as she examined sasuke. Sasuke hair color was now black with strains of blue in them. His eyes were baby blue, and his clothes were sort of gothic."Suigestsu your name will be Tsuiko..."said hinata as she gave him one of her "don't you dare mess this up"said hinata staring at him. Suigestsu hair was a grayish but white color, and his eyes were emerald-green and his clothes were very sexy."Juugo your name is Tamiko Tsukio twin."hinata went on as she looked at juugo. Juugo hair color was the same as suigestsu, but his eye color were a bit darker than his."Last but not least Karin your name is Niziko..."said hinata as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. Karin hair was to her waist and it was a light green. Her eyes were a very beautiful shade of crimson red and she wore a hoodie dress with shorts**(same ones that sakura wear!but in a different color)**."Now don't blow your cover i _will_ be watching you so this will go out well so _do not mess up!_"said hinata as she gave them all a glare. They nodded and continued to konoah while hinata disappeared. They finally made it to Konoah hinata reappeared witch surprised them terribly, and gave them 1 snow head band, 2 rain head bands, and 1 grass headband. They took them and put it somewhere noticeable. Then they went through the entrance.

_Damn...its been a long time since i been here...it haven't changed a bit...smirked hinata and sasuke as they thought the same thing as they observed their once home town..._"So where do we go know?"said karin as she looked around the village."Just blend in oh and here take this key its to my old house it maybe a little dusty there since i haven't been there in such a long time..."said hinata handing the key to sasuke."I have another key like that one so i well be staying their to watch you do not mess up!"said hinata once more so they know _NOT TO MESS UP!~They nodded and started to wonder around the village._"This place really haven't changed...Its still the same as i remembered..."said sasuke as he whispered to himself smiling. They walked around a bit longer then they stop and ate some Ichimaru's.

_At the raman shop...~_

Sasuke turned his head and saw naruto finishing his 2nd bowl of ramen,_maybe i can be friends with him in this form...like a new beginning..._sasuke thought bout this for a while and decided to go a long with the plan."Hey...I'm Kimiko..!"said sasuke loud enough for naruto to hear him."Oh Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage!"said naruto smiling his same goofy smile. Sasuke smiled back at him and they started to talk for a bit,"So Kimiko where are you coming from?"said naruto as he examined kimiko for a headband."Hm oh i came from my home town The Snow Village..."said sasuke as he showed him his headband that was around his neck."Oh...Who are those people behind you then?"said naruto as he looked at the others behind him."Oh those are my friends..."said sasuke as he looked over his shoulder to see who he was talking bout. Sasuke then noticed a someone else walked in and came sitting by them."_Hey Kimiko-chii, Tsukiko-chan, Takmiko-chan, and Niziko-kun!"_said a girl with very long hair that goes all the way to her feet witch as very messy like but a blackish grayish color with dark purple streaks. She also wore a hoodie like kimono that is to her knees, and she have her headband around her waist also she had to different color eyes one was almost black and the other dark purple."H-Hey ano..."said Kimiko as he try to figure out her name."Remember im Mika. From the moon clan? But you just call me Mimi!"said mika with a smile."Oh ya sorry bout that..."said all of the guys expect for naruto."Hi Mika im Naruto Uzumaki!"said naruto with a big smile."Its nice to meet you Naruto!"said mika smiling back. Mika ordered some food and waited until it was done,"So when did you guys get in town?"said mika spinning around in her seat."Ummm Today were staying at a friend's house its alright since she lives alone and stuff..."said tsukiko as he looked at her."Oh Me too!I wonder if we know the same person..."said mika happily. They talked for a while and naruto had to go and they said their goodbyes."Fuck...I need to hurry home...you coming sasuke-kun, karin, suigestsu, and juugo?"said mika as she looked at them."_HINATA?!"_said all of them surprised/shocked to see the fun, energetic, nice, and so many more was Hinata!"Pfft...ya its me i got bored being alone at home and i got someone to clean up the house..."said hinata smiling a very evil but happy smile."So are you guys coming or not?"said hinata looking at them waiting for an answer_._

_~With Hinata!~_

They nodded and headed off home. When they all took a shower and sat around the couch."Im going out..."said hinata as she left only with some long pajama pants that were black and a hoodie. Hinata was walking around in the town heading out to the forest until she got into deep thought and not really knowing where she's going. She accidentally bumped into someone"Ita...gomen..."said hinata as she rubbed her forehead."_Hn...Its good to see you... you've changed since these past 10 yrs..."said someone_. Huh?! i know this voice...hinata gritted her teeth and said"_Pein..."_said hinata threw her teeth as she gotten up."What the hell are **_you _**doing here?"said hinata staring at him with her cold eyes."...Hn..i just came to check-up on my little girl..."said pein smirking at hinata. Hinata scoffed in disgust as if **_she_** can ever be his daughter..."**_Dont you DARE call me your little girl EVER again cause we ARE NOTHING ALIKE!"_**yelled hinata but not loud enough to wake everyone."Awwwww look at my cute little girl...!~"said pein smiling at her and hugging her. Hinata had growled and pushed him away holding back tears. Hinata couldn't hold back anymore and silently start to sob."Why...why did you do it...why...please tell me why...!"said hinata yelling a bit louder but still not loud enough."Why what my little cutie?"said pein patting her head."**_Don't you dare touch me..._**"said hinata angry but still sorta crying."Why did you kill them...why...WHY DID YOU KILL MY CLAN!"said hinata breaking down crying. Pein had held her..."Shh...sh..shhh...calm down my hime...please i well tell you soon once you calm down...until you finally figured it out...so please calm down..."said in a soothing calm voice. Hinata cried on his cloak and pein didn't seem to mind the tears soaking him. Once hinata had finally calmed down pein decided to tell her..."Hinata...i need to tell you this story..."said pein looking at her eyes. _It reminds me so much of her mothers and a bit of..._


End file.
